


a guide to resolutions

by fated_addiction



Series: semicolon [2]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: things irene regrets? it's two am new year's day morning and her breath reeks of champagne.or, that time wendy challenges.





	a guide to resolutions

-

 

 

 

 

things irene regrets?

it's two am new year's day morning and her breath _reeks_ of champagne. she promised herself that she wouldn't drink that much. but cue half-empty stomach, tinsel, and maybe a chocolate croissant - it leads her to here, no, more than just awake in wendy's arms. there's probably confetti in the bed too.

oh god, she thinks. 

wendy isn't just asleep either. she's curled over irene. their legs are tangled together. her fingers are drawn into her hair; every so often, her fingers will stir against the back of her neck. they'll stroke lightly. maybe like a reassurance. maybe not. irene will never admit to either, out loud.

"where are you going?" wendy whispers.

irene jumps. stumbles back into wendy's arms. her mouth catches against her throat. her stomach shuffles into something that feels like nerves. but mostly alcohol.

"back to my bed," she whispers back. "to be nicer to myself... starting my whole 'new year, new you' thing, i guess."

wendy laughs. the sound is low and warm. her fingers sink back into irene's hair, dragging themselves against her scalp. irene makes a sound. it's heavy. purrs into her throat.

"then stay here," she says. irene swallows and wendy brings the blanket over them both. "stay here," she says again.

new year, same problem. irene always listens to wendy.

they do this a lot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"sit," wendy orders. like actually orders, as opposed to throwing her in her chair. "and don't move too," she adds.

irene bites her lip. stares at wendy as she moves around the kitchen. first, it's two glasses. the small kind. the one that joy bought on some stupid trip the corner store. because yeri wanted a chocolate bar. then seulgi wanted an emergency kit, whatever that meant. something about camping. but she's barely had time to pay attention since wendy grabbed her and locked her in the kitchen.

she's even kept the door shut. the lights are low too. it's surreal glow. the cityscape background is almost romantic. somewhat serve, if she squints and relaxes. but irene doesn't really know how to relax.

"here." irene blinks. wendy drops half a milkshake in front of her. it spills out of the glass. "drink it," wendy orders.

"i can't," irene replies.

"why not?"

wendy even dresses it with a paper straw. it looks like a candy cane. leftover from their christmas party. that seems like it's been years and years ago, when really it's been a month and way too much has happened.

"i have a shoot tomorrow," irene explains. she shrugs. her fingers curl around the straw anyway, swirling it around the milkshake. she hits a chunk of ice. "and i think i have a dairy allergy?"

"bullshit," wendy says. and it's gentle. her expression is anything but; she pushes the milkshake forward. "you haven't treated yourself at all! what happened to new year, new you? what happened to be let's be a little more selfish for ourselves this year." she even pokes irene's nose. "stop being weird."

there's no sign of the other girls. that should be warning sign number one. the knots in her stomach are the second, mostly because wendy looks really pretty now and irene is just itching to reach across the table and touch her. her hair sweeps into her eyes. you know, that romantic way. the way that irene reads in scripts now, wrinkles her nose and imagines herself doing the same - tucking her hair back, behind wendy's ear, out of her face. just so she can look her in the eye. just so she can see her and long and want and know all those real, tangible things but never say it out loud.

look, it's terrifying to say the words out loud. to know them and hold onto them. tight enough to make your stomach feel like it's ready to open and burst.

"i'm not being weird," irene still mumbles. she looks away. her face feels hot.

"drink the damn milkshake, joohyun."

irene obeys. not instantly, but wide-eyed enough. her lips wrap around the straw. she swallows and stares at wendy. her expression changes and wendy smiles. it's a slight smile. satisfied. irene feels herself swallow again, her fingers wrap around the straw and she twirls it in the milkshake.

"what about you?" she asks suddenly.

"me?"

"you," irene says. "what's your new year, new you thing?"

wendy blushes. she looks away, shifting to sit next to her at the table. a large bang drops in the hallway. joy yells something out. yeri laughs and seulgi says something like _sleep, okay!_ and irene feels herself itch to get up and take care of it. wendy drops her hand on irene's wrist; it calms her. she watches wendy's thumb slide over her wrist.

"working on it," wendy says. irene studies her. it's the first time wendy's hesitant. "i'm trying to be patient."

"is it hard?"

wendy laughs a little. "kind of."

"oh," irene murmurs. and looks away.

"i like a challenge though."

wendy is soft where irene is hard and it surprise how immediate everything feels. wendy hasn't moved her hand. irene stares at it, watching her fingers trace circles into her palm. ever want to kiss someone so badly? it hits irene in the face. then, there. it happens so abruptly. not like before. not like other times where she sits and there's this slow burn. where she thinks things like wendy is _beautiful_ or _should i_ because when you panic, it's really those short, brutal thoughts. the ones that pull you apart. here, it's just that she wants to kiss wendy, plain and simple. she wants to see how she feels in that way. it's completely terrifying. and it feels a lot like love.

"challenge, huh?" irene manages. pulls back. just a little bit. but draws herself over her milkshake. she slides the straw into her mouth, watching wendy. she slurps loudly. then blushes. feels awkward when wendy holds her gaze. "should i do it with you?"

wendy is bright and her smile is dangerous. "you're drinking the milkshake, aren't you?"

irene tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. her face is too hot.

**Author's Note:**

> new faves? new faves.


End file.
